fear in the backseat
by ShinyPeaches
Summary: From the book "Time Windows". The car ride back from New York and the ensuing argument between her parents scares Miranda a little more than the book let on and she wets her pants.


_Author's Note: Some details added to the car scene during the trip back from New York._

 _Disclaimer : Not mine. In fact eve/n the dialog in the whole beginning of the story, up to and including when Philip says, "I said get out!" is taken directly from the book._

 **Fear in the Backseat**

"That does it! Stop this car right now! This instant!" Philip yelled and Miranda couldn't help jerking back against the seat, suddenly frightened. Her father never yelled.

Miranda's mother jerked the car to a lurching stop, Miranda whimpering involuntarily in the back seat, unwanted fear curling in her gut at the unexpected violence with which her mother yanked the steering wheel.

"Get out," her father snarled to her mother and Miranda whimpered again, so scared she suddenly felt like she had to pee. Her parents never fought like this. Not like this. "I'm driving the rest of the way. You're obviously not up to it," Philip said nastily.

"Just who do you think you are?" Helen demanded then, not even sounding like herself anymore and abruptly Miranda felt wetness in her panties and she gasped softly, her heart beating a wild staccato of fear.

"I said, _get out_!" Philip yelled then, his voice raising with the latter two words and with that Miranda was suddenly too scared to hold it in anymore and she felt herself beginning to pee in her pants, urine soaking under her butt and into the seat.

Miranda began to sob, petrified and embarrassed.

All at once her mother turned around and slapped her face and the force of it sent Miranda against the car window and she sobbed all the harder, loosing track of her parents continuing argument as her fear took over and her bladder emptied.

When her mother ran out across the field and her father followed, still yelling, Miranda could only watch numbly, pee flooding her pants and soaking the seat underneath her .

When they finally came back Miranda was trembling but her tears had at least slowed.

"What the hell did you do, you disgusting child?" Helen hissed when she saw her daughter and Miranda shrank back against the seat, too scared to answer.

"Leave her alone, Helen," Philip said sharply. "You frightened her. She's just a child."

"I won't have such displays from any child of mine," Helen snapped, her eyes cold.

"Mither, please," Miranda whispered, her voice shaking. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"You didn't do anything wrong sweetheart," Philip assured her, glaring at his wife.

Helen glared back but then slowly the anger faded from her expression and she just looked horrified.

"Oh, Mandy," she whispered eventually, reaching for her daughter. "Oh, I'm so sorry baby."

Without thinking about it Miranda shrank away, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Biting her lip, her face tormented, Helen settled into the passenger seat, allowing Miranda space and without another word Philip got behind the wheel and started the car back up.

Tears flowed down Miranda's face for the rest of the drive home. Stony silence reigned in the car and Miranda bit her lip, afraid to break it even when she felt that she had to pee again. Whether it was really again or whether she just hadn't finished she was unsure but remembering her mother's anger she was too scared to speak up. What drive they had left was fairly short so she figured she would be all right.

When they finally pulled up in front of the house Miranda's mother got out of the car without a word and headed straight inside without looking at her husband and daughter.

"Daddy?" Miranda whispered once her mother was out of sight.

"Yes, Mandy?" Philip asked tiredly.

"I think I'm going to pee myself again," Miranda admitted, crying. Her need was too strong now and she really didn't think she would be able to get up without wetting.

"I'll help you up," Philip said immediately, seeming to ascertain her problem instantly, hurrying out of the car himself and around to the back to open her door for her.

Miranda was now holding onto her crotch with both hands but sure enough as soon as her father guided her from her seat her bladder released and urine was suddenly streaming down her legs. "I'm doing it! I'm peeing!" Miranda gasped, sobbing.

Without a word Philip pulled her into a hug and Miranda sagged against him, shuddering, urine puddling around her feet on the graveled driveway.

"Ssshhhh," Philip soothed, running gentle fingers through his daughter's hair. "Everything's going to be okay," he murmured, his mind turning back to his uncharacteristically angry wife and if he felt any doubt about his words he didn't share them with Miranda.

-End.


End file.
